Dona Nobis Pacem
by Jibril-Kadamon
Summary: Naraku has become a full demon and Kagome has been kicked out of the group because of Kikyo. What will Kagome do when Naraku imprisons her. Will her cellpartner be able to help her. kaginutaisho, no flamers all chapters rewritten
1. Disclaimer and important Infos

Dona Nobis Pacem – Give us Peace

Disclaimer (this goes for the whole story): I don't own Inuyasha .

A/N: So I have rewritten all chapters. I didn't change to much but I have checked the spelling and that things so I think its better (Though it isn't perfect). That was alot of work so don't be to mad it took me so long to update. (I also had a lot of work to do and school).

Important: Okay the real name of Inutaisho is Touga although they have cut it in the end. So I chose to call him that.

Ideas are always welcome. So this is it.


	2. Losing best friends

Chapter 1 – Loosing best friends

Kagome is 18 here

XXXXX

Tears were flowing down her cheeks as she ran through the forest. Branches were cutting her flawless white skin, ripping her school uniform apart. She felt like she had been running for hours. Too exhausted to move any further, Kagome stumbled to a halt. Spotting a little cavern she walked over and crawled into the dark hole. The sun was setting when she made herself a little comfortable on the moist and dirty ground.

'Why? What have I done to deserve this? I gave them two years of my life. I can't believe they replaced me with her… am I that insignificant? And I can't even go home anymore. I am all alone, again.'

When had it all started? Yes… She remembered now…

The whole group had gathered around the campfire near Kaede's hut. The sun was still high in the sky and wind blew over the fields. Kagome took a look around the group. Kikyo sat together with Inuyasha opposite to herself while Miroku and Sango sat together on her left with Shippo and Kirara on her right. She felt left out. This alien feeling of loneliness had first wormed its way in when Naraku made the wish to become a full demon through means of the Shikon no Tama.

Although no one dared to say anything, she knew that they blamed her. Two weeks ago the group ran into one of Narakus traps. After an exhausting battle with the vile creature Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Shippo where surrounded by poisoness fog and Kirara was out cold. Kagome had two options. One: Fetching the arrow and bow on her right side or two:Catching the shikon jewel that had been kicked out of her hands. Coming to a desicion she grabbed the bow and arrow and shot. "Noo, get the fucking jewel!" screamed Inuyasha but if she hadn't fired that arrow, then her friends would now be dead and the precious jewel in her hands. Yet she had decided to do otherwise and saved all of their lives. Naraku just smiled and vanished with the jewel in his hands. Though even after that, Inuyasha brought Kikyo back into the group saying that she was stronger than Kagome and not so complicated to deal with. Since then, the two weeks that had passed had been sheer hell for Kagome. Not only had they all given her glares that made her feel completely worthless, Kikyo and Inuyasha were together all the time. It wasn't like she loved Inuyasha, but it still hurt.

They sat there in uncomfortable silence what seemed like hours. The wind blew stronger this time letting the fire dance around wildly. Staring into the fire Kagome tried to ignore the stares they were giving her. She sighed again. Inuyasha was the first who broke the silence.

"You have to go." he spoke, the chill in his voice making her cringe.

"Please, Kagome, understand that you don't belong here anymore. You have to go back to your time, establish a family, and be happy!" responded Sango with a warm expression on her face. Turning her face back to the fire Kagome asked quietly, tears threatening to fall: "Is this what you really want, that I never come back again?"

Inuyasha added, "It is your fault that the fucking bastard is nearly impossible to destroy. We no longer need your miko abilities. Kikyo is quite good enough and she is your incarnation while you're just some stupid copy!" Kagome looked up into his cold eyes. They showed her clearly that he blamed her for everything. A single tear slid down her cheek as she looked at faces of her comrades only to discover that they all felt the same way.

"Oh, quit your crying, wench, it isn't going to change anything. Just do us the favor and go home where you belong," came Inuyasha's cold words.

Holding back a sob, she stood up and said calmly, "If that is what you guys want then I am goingSorry that you were more precious to me than that stupid jewe." Looking a last time at the faces of her comrades, she strapped on her yellow backpack. "Bye, everyone, I will miss you," and with that she turned around and walked towards the magical well.

"Do you think she will be alright?" asked Miroku, but he was only greeted with Inuyasha's "Keh" and the hurt look of his friends. Sighing he turned his head and looked up the stars wondering what would happen next.

After Kagome was sure that they couldn't see her anymore she broke into a run. Tears streamed down her faceendlessly. 'How can they be so cruel after all these years?' The thought ran through her head over and over again until she reached the well.

"Noooo, what happend to the well?" yelled Kagome while she stared at the ruins of her only way to get back into her time.

'No…' Kagome's thoughts screamed. She sank onto her knees and stared at the ruins with unbelief. She closed her eyes and let the tears flow. 'Mama, Souta, Grandpa, I am so sorry but I wont be able to see you again!' She jumped up and started running towards the forest. Not aware of her surroundings her backpack fell into one of the bushes. Not one time she glanzed back at the ruins of the well.

Too tired to think anymore, she closed her eyes only to fall into a nightmare-filled sleep.

"NOOO..agh!" Kagome screamed and bolted upright into a sitting position. The first rays of light were falling into the cave. 'What a nightmare!' she thought and crawled out on all fours. Gasping at the person infront of her, she

backed away fearfully. There meters before her stood Naraku in all his glory. He laughed at her threateninglybefore he encirceld her neck with his hand.

"So have they abandoned you, little miko. What a shame, you are such a lovely woman" he said mockingly while Kagome struggled for air. "I could kill you but I think I can use you for some... exercise," he told her calmly while licking her neck. He pulled his hand away and caught her falling form around her waist. Still shocked from his actions Kagome kept stillin his grasp. "Yes, you will be put with the dog, I wonder if he likes little humans as I do. Haha!"

Now understanding what he was saying Kagome struggled to get away from him. "Now don't get impatient my dear!"

"No let me go!" she yelled and spat in his face. Grimacing at her, he hit her on the back of

her head hard enough to knock her out. Looking at the now unconscious miko in his arms, he took off into the sky towards his lair.

"Ouch...my head," Kagome spoke out loud while trying to get up. Gasping, she noticed that the only thing that shielded her from the cold air was a white silken sheetthat was not big enough to cover her whole body. Pulling the sheet tighter, she noticed that she was in some kind of a prison cell.

'Oh no Naraku! He has imprisoned me! How am I going to survive this?' she thought desperately.

Shifting some, a growl snapped her out of her thoughts.

Turning her head around slowly, Kagome jumped away. There in the corner of her cell lay a white-clothed figure with a fluffy two tailed cape around its shoulders.

'It's a demon. He has silver hair, but it's not Sesshomaru…'

Kagome walked slowly towards the creature. When she was finally able to see who lay there in the dirt, she nearly blacked out. The Inu no Taisho, Inuyasha's father, lay there, seemingly unconscious with blood dripping from his chest.

special thanks to mysticality my beta reader


	3. Imprisoned

Chapter 2 - Imprisoned

Kagome knelt down beside the unconscious Lord and checked his life signs. Satisfied that he was still breathing she stood up and scanned the cell for some first aid material to clean and bandage his wounds. Her search has been discontinued when a familiar mocking voice spoke up sending shivers down her spine. "Ah so you have found the almighty Inu no Taisho" laughed the black haired figure that stood before the cell bars. "Naraku !" hissed Kagome stumbling back until she touched the wall behind her.

Trembling slightly she glared at the monster that stood in front of the prison cell. "Why?" she asked nervous. His dark gaze unnerving her to no end. Naraku shifted his position a little, a hideous grin adorned his face. "Maybe you could clarify yourself a little more my dear Kagome unfortunately I can't read your mind " he mocked her.

Kagome wanted some answers and she wanted them now. Putting all her courage together and swallowing her fear she took a step forward and spoke: "I demand to know why you kidnapped me and Inuyashas father. Now!" – "You should change your tone while talking to me. You aren't really in the position to demand anything you dirty bitch!" roared Naraku and took a step towards the cell which made Kagome jump back pressing herself against the wall.

She was trembling in fear which made Naraku laugh madly. "It seems that you have understood who is in charge but I will do you a favor and enlighten your memory a bit. You see after I became a full demon I wanted to test my strength and made an experiment which went a little bit wrong. Actually I wanted to revive the great Lord Touga and make him my personal bodyguard but as you can see the plan didn't work out so I had to convince him to become my prisoner. And for you my little miko. You are here to heal the big mutt and to entertain me!" he ended with a lecherous grin on his face.

Finally he finished his speech and turned around and went for the door but before he walked out he glanced back at the slightly shaking Kagome and said in a low voice: " I will be gone for a while but don't even think of anything stupid. The prison cell blocks your holy and his demonic powers and there are guards all around my estate so don't even try!" and with that he was gone. Kagome sank on the ground and put her head on her knees. A single tear found its way down her cheek. Sniffling a little she glanced over at the huge dog demon that lay there covered in blood barley breathing. 'How am I going to survive this' she thought desperately and closed her eyes.

XXXXXX

One day had passed by when they sent Kagome back to her time. It was morning when the group discovered the destroyed well. Thinking that Kagome herself sealed the well they went on with their search after Naraku and to kill him for good. After rescuing some villagers from a demon Kikyo called for a break near a stream. Shippo got a fire going while Inuyasha was hunting for some food and the others sat near the stream talking a little bit.

"I wonder what she is doing, will be okay?" asked Sango as she sat down on a rock and stared into the water. "She is strong she will be okay. Its the best when Kagome stays in her time after what happened" spoke the monk while he stepped onto a rock and scanned the area. "Don't worry my reincarnation will be fine!" came Kikyos cold answer. The dead woman sat down nearby a tree and stared into the fire. "A demon is approaching. " she said again making everybody looking up only to discover a whirlwind in the horizon.

"Koga is coming and I don't think he will be to happy with us!" yelled the little fox demon and jumped up and down like a crazy animal. "Indeed he won't take it lightly that Kagome is gone." replied Miroku calmly. They didn't have to wait long till Koga came to a full stop in front of them. He quickly scanned the area. "Hey where is my woman, don't tell me she is together with the mutt!" he yelled at the group. Before anyone could answer Inuyasha jumped out the bushes and dumped a dead deer on the ground glaring daggers at the wolf demon.

"What do you want here,fucking wolf?" asked the half breed. "Wheres my woman stinking half breed, don't tell me you have done anything to her!" – "She is not here anymore she went back to her time and that were she is staying!" – "You sent my woman away! You ..." yelled the now furious demon but was cut off by Kikyo. "Do not yell it was necessary. Instead of stopping Naraku she helped us. Although she should have know that we could have handled the situation by ourselves. It is her fault that Naraku has become a full demon!" – "I can't believe you. Are you really that stupid." Koga was beyond angry no he was ready to explode. He glared at her so called friends and spoke in a cold voice "You are not worth my time." With that he turned around and walked away. They stared after him with confused looks on their faces until he was out of sight.

XXXXX

Kagura was walking through the deep forest in the search of Sesshomaru. Now that Naraku was a full demon her chances to be free were shrinking drastically. Luckily for her she spotted the demon Lord sitting near a river while his two companions tried to catch some fish. Not wasting her time she jumped off her feather and landed gracefully on the opposite of the river staring at the stoic dog demon.

"Ah what are you doing here!" screeched Jaken his mouth hanging open. "I am here to talk with you Sesshomaru I have some news that might interest you" said Kagura calmly, ignoring the hysteric green frog. Sesshomaru just continued to stare at her coldly. "I just wanted to inform you that your father is in Narakus hands!" – "My father died a long time ago!" spoke the stoic Lord as he stood up and glanced dangerously at her. "Well if you don't believe me then you should pay a visit to his grave. I wonder if you will be surprised?" she said smiling. "I am sorry but I have to leave!" yelled Kagura while jumping onto her feather and took of into the sky. 'Alive again, maybe I should investigate' thought Sesshomaru as he stood up and walked towards his fathers grave. The little girl and the green toad running after him wondering where they were going.

A/N: thank you for your reviews I hope you like it


	4. To get to know you

Chapter 3 - To get to know you

so much reviews thank you

XXXXX

Moonlight shone through the little window in the small prison cell. The temperature had dropped a few degrees. Wind blew through the trees. Thunder could be heard some miles away. The now rather nervous Kagome sat still on the ground and continued to stare at the dirt before her. It had been two minutes or so since she awoke but to her it felt like hours. The demon lord continued to bore a whole into her body with his eyes.

Finally Touga broke the silence. "You don't have to be afraid of me. I wont hurt you...now tell me your name human" his soothing deep voice calmed her immediately. "K..kagome, my name is Kagome Touga-sama" she said with a shaky voice now looking him straight into the eyes. She nearly gasped at the smile he threw her. "It seems you know me already. Hm... you are the miko that helped my sons to defeat souunga am I right?" – "You remember me" Kagome asked now slightly shocked.

"I do. Anyway could you tell me where we are?" – "Do you know the demon Naraku one with black wavy hair?" – "Yes, he was the one who revived me. He wanted me to become his guarding pet but I refused so he attacked me. Then everything went a little fuzzy" – "But shouldn't you be stronger than him?" – "Through the reviving ritual I have been extremely weakend and couldn't defend myself properly. I was an easy target for the fool!" replied Touga getting angry as he remembered his defeat.

Kagome backed away a little as she heard him growl in anger. Sensing her fear the demon stopped his growling and looked at the woman before him. 'She is something special I can feel that but why is she so sad?" He allowed himself to drift a little bit in his thoughts when suddenly a feminine voice woke him from his daydreams. "Are you okay?" asked the miko as she crept a little closer. The air was getting colder by the minute and rain started to pour down on the outside.

"I can't heal myself in here but I will survive. I would like to know if you have bandaged me up, Kagome!" She stared at him for a little while. It was the first time he used her name. She thought how wonderful it sounded when he spoke it. His voice was calming her down unlike Inuyasha when he screamed at her for some stupid misunderstanding. "Yes you looked pretty bad but it seems that the blood flow has stopped and its starting to heal." – "You owe my thanks little miko. Its not often that a human and a miko at that is helping a demon" – "You are welcome." – "Why are you here. Shouldn't you be with my half demon son?" Kagomes frowned a little bit at the question but still answered. "He decided that it would be better if I would go back to my own time. Y..you see I come 500 years from the future. I used to travel through a well in Inuyashas forest but when I wanted to go home the well was destroyed. I was desperate and ran through the forest until I ran into Naraku and here I am!" she managed to get out. It hurt to remember how cold her so supposed friends treated her.

It took Touga some time until he spoke again. "It was not an honor of Inuyasha to send you away like that. What was the reason for his decision?" he demanded to know but Kagome turned away. She didn't want to bother him with her problems nor did she want to talk about it. They had bigger issues to take care of than her troubles. Not expecting an answer so soon Touga leaned back and closed his eyes. Minutes went by.

"We have to get out of here somehow. I tried to use my powers but Naraku put some special sealing spell on the prison cell. We have to get out before he comes back. I don't want to know what will happen when he is back." she said desperately whispering the last part to herself.

"And how do you expect us to get out of here?" asked the Inu no Taisho as he opened his amber eyes to look at her with curiosity dancing in them. Kagome glanced around a little bit and noticed a piece of metal on the floor outside the cell. 'I could use it as lock pit' she thought and tried to fish it with her hands. Inutaisho stared curiously at the human woman. 'What is she going to do?" but his thoughts were interrupted when suddenly the door to the prison opened reveling what looked like a man who stood in the shadows.

XXXXXX

"Come on Kirara" whispered the little fox demon as he silently crept through the camp. It was midnight and everybody was fast asleep. He was angry. The way they treated Kagome was unbelievable. How could they be so cruel. He knew he or Kirara should have said something but nobody would have listened. So Shippo decided to leave the group to search for Kagome. Somehow he knew that Kagome was still in the feudal era and someone else destroyed the well. But who.

Kirara walked a little ahead of the fox and mewed for him to hurry up. "Yeah I am coming" he wispered and ran towards her. Together they took one last glance back before running up into the woods.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: its not that long but

I hope you like it

till next time

jibril


	5. Escape

Chapter 4 – Escape

XXXXX

Rain poured down heavily. Thunder could be heard in the distant. Sesshomaru stood with wide eyes before his fathers grave or what was left from it. The wind bitch had not lied to him. Where once the skeleton of his father lay was nothing. Just the rock piles around the deserted place could tell that something was there before. Sniffing a little he noticed the foul stench of Naraku. 'How dare he revive my father' Sesshomaru was furious. He was the only one who was allowed to be near his father. Nobody else.

"Master Jaken? What is Sesshomaru–sama doing here?" – "This is the grave of Sesshomaru–samas father. It seems that Naraku has managed to revive him somehow." – "Why is Sesshomaru–sama looking so angry. Isn't he happy that his father is alive again?" – "Stupid girl of course not" – "And why not?" – "ahm..mm...mm?" The little green toad was baffled. He didn't know if his master liked his father. 'Does he. Or does he not?' Not really interested what Jaken was mumbling about Rin turned around and looked at her Master.

He was growling slightly and instead of his unemotional mask he had a rather angry expression on. Suddenly a hysterical laughter could be heard. "Naraku" whispered the demon prince and looked up at the highest stone pile. Up there stood the blood thirsty demon in all his glory. "So you have decided to pay your 'old man' a visit. How kind of you!" Sesshomaru just narrowed his eyes dangerously at the demon. "Ah aren't you happy that I have revived your dear daddy? But don't worry you will be able to see him soon enough. When I am through with him he is going to be my personal lapdog. Thus he is the strongest of you three so I do not require you but don't be afraid its not I who will kill you!"

Sesshomaru was now truly pissed. Not only the vile creature soiled the reputation of his family. No the fool also called him a weakling. 'How dare he' Growling in fury he pulled out his sword and pointed it at Naraku. "Ah so does the lost puppy want to fight?" mocked the dark haired demon and turned into his true form ready to attack.

XXXXX

Kagome quickly withdraw her hand and jumped back until she collided with the wall. 'Oh no! Please don't let it be him!' Jittering she watched the man that entered the room. He had short black hair and was obvisly human. The man snickered at the odd pair in the cell and placed a tray under the bars. Quietly he left the prison. Kagome looked at the tray. Slowly she crawled over and pulled it into the cell. "Yuck, I think I am gonna puke. Is this what they call supper!" grumbled the pissed woman. On the tray were two bowls filled with something that could be taken as noodles with hot water, but since the noodles still moved Kagome new better. Disgusted she put the tray under the bars as far as she could. Turning to Touga she couldn't miss the amused look on his face. "That is not funny!" – "Protein" was the only thing he said. "I would rather die on lack of food than eating worms. Thanks but I have to refuse. Yuck!"

Deciding it would be better to get out as soon as Naraku was absent Kagome moved to the bars and tried to fish the stick that she spotted earlier. It took her while but she managed to get a hold on it. "What is on your mind?" asked the demon now slightly bemused with the mikos behavior. "Be patient you will see!" mumbled Kagome as she pulled the sheets that covered her body closer and turned to the lock. Plunging the stick in the lock she fumbled around a few minutes until it made a very nice sound. CLICK. 'Yippee and people say that watching TV makes stupid. Huh!' Kagome smiled wildly as she opened the door and got back to the now very astonished inu youkai.

"Can you stand up. I think we have spent enough time in this stinking whole?" Carefully Touga got up. He blinked a few times and pulled his fur cloak closer. "Yes I believe that is a very good idea" he spoke silently. Kagome made her way for the door casting a glance at the food that crawled over the tray and the floor. 'Really this so disgusting!' snapping out of her thought she noticed that Touga had walked up behind her. Carefully not to make any noise Kagome opened the door. She peered outside but only found a dark hallway with 5 doors on each side. Slowly the pair crept out before Kagome whispered "Do you know where we have to go?" – "I smell the ocean nearby, we have to go through the last door on the left but we have to be careful, there a guards before the door!" came the monotone response.

Reaching the dark wooden door Kagome looked over to Touga who only nodded. He had positioned himself so that the guards couldn't see him. Now he waited for her to make the first step. Kagome knocked at the door and put a grin on her face. As soon as she knocked the two guards opened it and stared at the woman a meter before them. "Hy guys I think I got lost could you please help me!" she flirted. "Oh sure we can help you out" said one of the guards as they came closer to the miko. But she did not need to wait long and the two lay in the dirt before her. The demon lord had killed them as soon they came to near to the miko.

Quickly the two hid the guards and took their keys and weapons. Touga led Kagome through a few corridors until they reached a hidden door which was locked. "We have to go through here." he said quietly. Kagome looked a bit concerned at Tougas condition but decided that she could worry about him when they were out of this hellhole. They managed to open the door and walked through. "That must be an emergency exit or something." said Kagome as she looked around the cave. "The ocean!" answered the dog general triumphantly and pointed straight ahead. Quickly the two walked on.

It didn't took them long and they stood outside beside the sea on a small path that lead up into the woods. Not really feeling safe where they were standing, the two started to walk up the path eyes open for enemies. "Where are we going now?" asked Kagome as she silently followed the inu lord up the path. "To the dog village" was all he said and so they went on into the thick woods.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: here we go again

gonna update soon

pleaz review

jibril


	6. Investigation and a fight

thanks to all my readers

special thanks to chanda I really appreciate help

Chapter 5 – Investigations and a fight

XXXXX

"Come on Kirara look what I have found!" yelled Shippo while pulling a yellow backpack out of the bushes. The little fire cat ran over to the fox to investigate what he had found. "Look that is Kagomes backpack. I'm sure she wouldn't leave it here. Maybe she is still in the feudal era. What do you think?" Kirara sniffed the air and meowed happily. Then she darted over into the bushes with Shippo close on her heels.

"Wait where are you going!" yelled the little demon as he tried to catch up with the fully transformed fire cat. Suddenly Kirara stopped causing Shippo to run into her. Motioning him to climb up he jumped onto her back. As soon as he was sitting on her back Kirara broke into a run. "I guess you have a track?" – "Meow (yes)" was her only answer. Kirara ran for nearly an hour until she reached the small cave Kagome had slept in. Together with Shippo they investigated for any signs of the woman but the only thing they found was the vile stench of Naraku.

"He has kidnapped her that bastard and its all our fault. We should have helped her. Why did we have to.." but he was cut off when a wolf jumped before his feet. Scared the little fox ran behind Kirara. Suddenly a whirlwind came out behind some trees. "Hey you aren't you the cat and the fox that belong to the dog mutts little party?" asked the not very friendly looking Kouga. Trying to be brave Shippo got before Kirara and looked angry at the demon prince. "What trying to be brave huh. Well you could try to inform me why I smell my woman all over the place? Hasn't the mutt sent her home?"

XXXXX

"Dog village?" asked the dumbfound Kagome as they walked through the forest. "The village I ruled. Haven't you heard about it." – "No I mean Inuyasha nor Myouga have mentioned it. I thought Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were the only dog demons alive" – "I see. So Sesshomaru has not taken my place as the chief of the village, that was to be expected!" – "I didn't know that Sesshomaru was a prince or something. He always wandered around with the little human girl and the green toad for what I know" – "A human girl? It seems that the time could even change his cold heart" – "Yes, we were also surprised when we first met her. He even saved her although he didn't seem to care but I think since then he has become ... ahm well you can't say nice but something like that."

Touga chuckled at Kagomes description of his first born. He knew that he was a 'little' cold hearted 'He must have got that from his mother' They walked in silence for quiet some time until Kagome spoke up "Could we please rest a little bit?" – "There is a stream a half mile away from here. We will rest when we get there!" came the calm reply of the demon lord. After 15 minutes they finally reached the small clearing beside the river.

Kagome sat down and leaned her back on a tree. She closed her eyes and let the sound of the river calm her down. After some minutes she noticed that someone stared at her. Quickly she opened her eyes and noticed Touga smiling at her. She couldn't help it and blushed furiously at the dazzling smile he gave her. Touga just smiled wider at her antics. Never in his life he had met such a curious creature. Sesshomarus mother was more cold and distant and Inuyashas mother was a perfect lady but this one interested him there was something about her that was astonishing.

Getting rather uncomfortable with his staring Kagome suggested to re-bandage and clean his wound. It amazed her how quickly his wound was healing. Although he wasn't quiet that strong he should be he was getting better every minute. Carefully not to hurt him she made her way and successfully cleaned and bandaged him up. "Thank you its not very often to meet such kind people like you. I am a demon after all and you are a miko!" – "It wouldn't be right otherwise and I really don't like the most mikos. They are arrogant and kill every demon they find without thinking that there could be some nice ones too!"

The stars shined brightly in the sky and the moon was up. Stiffing a yawn Kagome laid down beside and Touga and was asleep instantly. The dog demon regarded her peacefully sleeping face and traced a single claw over her flawless skin. He placed the fur cloak over her slightly shivering form and leaned back onto a tree. He closed his eyes but did not let his guard down. He thought back when he was revived. That rotten smell of the demon Naraku still lingered in his nose.

The first thing he felt when he opend his eyes was confusion. 'Wasn't I dead. What am I doing here?' Slowly opening his eyes he found a demon standing a few meters before him. "Ah so my pet has awakened. It took you quite some time!" spoke the stranger. Weakly Inutaisho stood up but staggered a few as he tried not to fall back down through the lack of strength. "Who are you?" he demanded to know surprised how weak even his voice sounded. "I am Naraku your Master!" – "I am nobodies slave!" – "Ah it seems there is running some stubbornness through the family but don't worry we will get rid of this emotion soon. So if you don't come willingly my dear Touga than I am forced to use violence!" The dog demon snarled at the creature before him but before he could react the demon had sliced him with a clawed hand. The last thing he could remember was the grinning face of Naraku before he succumbed to the pain.

He would not take it lightly that this Naraku had taken advantage of his weakened state through the resurrection. He would make him pay for what he had done to him and the little woman beside him.

XXXXXX

Sesshomaru jumped out of the way when a bunch of tentacles shot at him again. Snarling he sliced through them but was hit by another bunch behind him. Getting back to his feet he growled dangerously at the demon before him. "You can be happy. Your father was easier to defeat. You should be proud of yourself. Hah!" Finishing his speech Naraku continued to shoot tentacles after the demon prince. It took everything of Sesshomaru not to get sliced but after some time he managed to hit Naraku directly with Toukijin (?).

Angry at being hit Naraku pulled his tentacles back and started to slice at the dog demon with his claws. Finally he hit him and successfully broke his armor a little. 'Since when has he became this strong?' thought Sesshomaru. He was getting a little exhausted no one ever managed to do that expect for his father. Jumping back a few meters he started to throw another attack at Naraku. But he had other plans "I am sorry to leave you so soon Lord Sesshomaru" he said sarcastically " but it will be not me who will kill you as I said before your father will do me that favor. Now if you exucse me I have to pay a visit to your dear half brother!" and as soon he said that he was gone.

'Fool you will never defeat this Sesshomaru nor will my father be controlled by the likes of you!' Sesshomaru turned around growling angrily and walked straight into the forest. "Wait Master Sesshomaru where are we going?" yelled the 11 year old girl while she ran after her lord. "Master Sesshomaru will never ..!" spoke Jaken but was caught of by his Masters voice "To find my father!" and with that he walked on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: til next time

jibril


	7. The dog village

Chapter 6 – The dog village

thanks for all your reviews I hope you enjoy this

XXXXX

Kagome woke to the sound of chirping birds and the calm rippling of the river. Something soft and fluffy was tickling her nose. She opened her eyes slowly. 'I never thought that sleeping on the floor could be so comfortable. Oh this is why but...' Kagome was wrapped perfectly in the fur cloak of Touga. She tried to sit up and entangle herself from the fluffy coat but failed miserably.

She managed to sit up and looked around a bit and spotted the Inuyoukai. He stood on the edge of the river and gazed at the sky. The first rays of the sun touched his face. 'Wow he looks amazing' thought Kagome but as soon as he turned around towards her she blushed furiously and tried to stand up. Unfortunately she forgot that she was still wrapped up in the fur cloak and crashed back down.

"Ahh Lady Kagome you are awake I see!" Touga grinned even wider and walked towards the nearly 'of embarrassment'

dying Kagome. 'Oh I want to die!' thought the little miko as the demon lord stood before her and smiled at her dirty face. Chuckling a little he picked her up and helped her out of the cloak. "I hope you aren't mad at me but you were cold last night so I gave you my cloak." – "Ahhaha, no I really appreciate it...that someone cares." she whispered the last part but Touga heard it perfectly. Seeing the concerned look on his face 'damn he can her better than Sesshomaru, I bet' she quickly changed the topic and asked.

"Well now where is this dog village you mentioned. Shouldn't we be going? How long will it take to get there?" – "A half day at most." – "Well than we should get going?" she chirped happily and waited for Inutaisho to lead the way. 'What did she mean. She will have to make some explaining once we arrive at my home!' thought the Lord as he glanced slightly at the human woman.

X Hours later

They walked threw the thick woods for hours. Finally they reached the end of the forest. Once they stepped outside Kagome gasped at the beautiful castle(Japanese stile) in front of her. It was surrounded by a little village and some guards. The village was surrounded with the thick forest and some mountains. Kagome was amazed how beautiful it looked. It was so peaceful. Before she could say anything Touga took a step forward and put his hand in the air. Suddenly a light blue barrier appeared before them. The demon lord said a few words in a foreign language and took Kagomes hand. They walked through the barrier before it closed again.

Guards were running towards them their weapons drawn ready to fight the intruders. They stopped 6 meters before the unusual pair and pointed there weapons at them. The demon lord just stared at them and waited until they recognized him. "Master you are alive! Please forgive us our rude behavior!" spoke one guard after 3 seconds. Touga just nodded and dismissed his guards telling them to watch out for a black haired demon with the name Naraku. They all bowed a last time and went back to work. 'Wow it is amazing how respectful they are' Kagome thought while she followed Touga towards his home.

XXXXXX

A silver haired dog demon stood before a huge mirror and regarded her form. 'Oh you look beautiful today' she thought to herself. Suddenly a maid stormed into the room without knocking. The demon Lady narrowed her eyes dangerously at the maid and snapped "How dare you to infiltrate my quarters like that you unworthy demon!" – "But please my lady I have important news" – "What are you waiting for speak" – "The Inu no Taisho is back alive. He has arrived a few minutes ago." – "Has he...Leave me alone I will see to the Lord myself!" the princess commanded with a scornful smile on her beautiful face. (well I didn't want it to easy for Kag so she is getting some competition)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N!!! the next chapter wil come tomorrow or Sunday (it will be longer!) i promise

jibril


	8. Narakus invitation

Chapter 7 – Narakus invitation

special thanks too nefra, demonqueen and all my other readers

Sorry,sorry, sorrrrrrrrrry for the late update but I was to lazy to write something!

jibril

XXXXX

"Wait please not so fast!" screamed Shippo on Kogas back. "Ahh don't be such a crybaby." yelled the wolf and jumped on a boulder to take a look around. "Thank God" mumbled the fox and breathed heavily "Hey why did we stop?" – "I can smell Narakus castle. He must be nearby I bet!" – "Well what are we waiting for?" – "Don't you dare to complain again. The faster we are there the faster we can find Kagome!" with his final comment Koga jumped up and ran towards Narakus castle not aware what danger they were in.

XXXXXX

The little group walked silently when Kikyo called for a stop. Miroku and Sango sat down gratefully and started to pitch up the camp. Inuyasha fetched some water and Kikyo made some food. 'Its weird without Kagome its really boring nobody is fighting. Kikyo controls everything. I wonder what lies under her unemotional mask?' thought the monk and stared up at the sky. The sun was setting and the air was fresh. 'Winter is coming. If we wont change the direction we will see some snow in a few days!' sighing Miroku turned around and helped Sango to fetch more wood for the fire. Since Kirara was gone she was more quiet. 'Maybe I can help her?'

'Why have you left Kirara. Haven't we been together since I was a child? Do you really hate us for what we did to Kagome? Don't you understand that it is better that she left and returned to her home!' a single tear rolled down on Sangos cheek. Suddenly a single finger appeared and wiped the tear away. "Don't cry my lady when we have killed Naraku everything will be fine. Just concentrate on that thought!" Sango was about to wrap her arms around his warm body when a hysteric laughter could be heard.

"OH isn't that cute. The monk and the Taija , what a pair and here the dog boy and the clay pot. It is nice to meet you after such a long time." said Naraku as he jumped in front of the group. Inuyasha didn't wait long and pulled out his sword "Come on bitch I will kill, sucker!" – "Don't" commanded Kikyo. "What do you want Naraku. I'm sure you are not here for small talk!" – "You are right my little bitch but don't be afraid I just wanted to inform you that someone important wants to meet you Inuyasha. So I want you to come to my castle in two weeks. You know where it is Kikyo!" with that he left the group of hunters behind and left.

"That ass how dare he to leave without a fight I am going to kill him. Argh!" – "Be quiet Inuyasha. We need our strength to kill Naraku. We don't know what special weapon he has developed now." – "Keh!" was his standard excuse and slumped down onto a rock. "That's better!" said Sango and walked over to Miroku. "Wait Kikyo what did Naraku mean with 'You know where it is'. As far as I know he changes his location every month?" asked the curious monk. "Hey what do you want to say with that huh!" yelled Inuyasha angrily.

XXXXXX

"Hmmmmmmmmm.hmmmmm" hummed the Rin happy as she jumped after her Master. They have walked through the forest for 2 hours now. Jaken pulled the dragon behind and made some remarks about humans and their uselessness. But nothing of that really interested their Master. He pondered about the fight with Naraku and what he said. 'When I fought with the vile creature I felt something. It made me weak but what was it. This Sesshomaru doesn't tolerate a defeat. He will pay for what he has done!' but his thoughts were interrupted when Kagura jumped out of the trees and landed gracefully in front of the demon prince.

"I am here to inform you that your father has escaped of Narakus prison. Also be aware of Naraku he has some special power but you have to find out yourself what it is. That is all I know for now. Maybe I am going to help you again if you are able to kill Naraku!" she threw her feather in the air and jumped on it waving a hand at the group. 'So you want me to kill the beast again?' Sesshomaru turned around and walked north. 'So where did you go father. Maybe I should pay the dog village a short visit!'

XXXXXX

"So Kagura has changed the side. How interesting." Naraku smiled as he looked into Kannas mirror. "So the great demon lord has escaped but he shouldn't be to happy about it. Hehe. When will our guests arrive?" he asked the white haired demon child that hold the mirror. "They will be here shortly my master!" Naraku grinned even wider and went outside.

XXXXXX

"Ha there it is!" yelled Koga and jumped towards the castle. "I don't feel very comfortable nor does Kirara. There is something wrong!" – "Shut up brat. I'm going to free my woman now so stop talking!" That quieted the two demons in his arms. Koga leaped forward and sliced threw some demons. "I hope you like it!" yelled the smiling demon and jumped over the wall which surrounded the castle. When he touched the ground his smile faded. "oh I don't feel so good." and he fell to his knees breathing heavily. Shippo fell to the ground unconscious. The only one left standing was the little fire cat.

"Ah so my guests arrived I see. Don't worry I wont kill you. I have bigger plans for you!" Naraku laughed after the last part and motioned for the guards to arrest the two.

Kirara was hiding under a shield and watched the guards as they led Koga and Shippo into the castle. Knowing that she couldn't help them she sneaked outside and searched for the trail of Kagome knowing fully that she was the one who would help her.

XXXXXX

Kagome sighed and sat down on the huge bed. Nearly 3 hours have gone by since she and Touga arrived at the dog village. She was in awe how greatly respected Touga was. 'He must have been a good leader. He seems to be a nice person.' thought the little miko as she laid down.

X

After they arrived Touga sent her to a room with a servant and said that they would talk tomorrow when she was fully rested. He bid her goodnight and left. When she walked after the servant she saw a beautiful demon walking past her. She had long silver hair and a red star on her for head that matched her red eyes. She stopped and looked after the woman but nearly bumped into the servant when she started walking again. "You should watch out when you are near Lady Kara. She is the hire of the black dog demon clan. She is here to find a husband. You have to be very respectful. She doesn't tolerate humans or anything else that is female. Haha" – "Oh great and who?" – "Well after the unexpected return of our Master I am sure that he will want to mate again. She would be the perfect choice but else I don't know. Until now no one was good enough for her." – "Aha." mumbled Kagome and waited for the servant to lead the way. After a long batch the servant brought her into her room. It was beautiful and huge. It could be compared to the rooms of a hime.

X

Sighing again she stood up and walked towards the balcony. Picking up a blanket she opened the door and sat down outside. 'I just can't sleep. I wonder how my family is doing. Oh I miss them so much.' Tears ran down her face as she sobbed as silently as she could. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain at her back. She stood up and walked back inside. Wondering what could sting that bad she walked over to the dresser and turned her back to the mirror. Kagome let her nightgown down and nearly gasped at the sight. A long scar could be seen on the right sight of her back. Blood started to drip out and ran down her body.

"What is this!" she asked herself and stared at the image.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	9. First Kiss

Chapter 8 – First Kiss

Thanks for your reviews!

Sorry for the late update( and short) but I have to go to work and some courses.

And special thanks to Snowfall (yes its not my native language)

XXXXXX

Kagome walked towards the bed shakily. Her vision began to get blurred and she passed out.

The sound of chirping birds woke Kagome from her deep slumber. She lay on the floor where she collapsed the night before. Slowly she got up and walked towards the mirror. She turned around so that her back was facing the mirror and she could take a better look at the scar. I was still visible but it had healed nicely. 'I think its better not to mention it!' Someone knocked at the door. Kagome quickly slipped in the nightgown and said that whoever it was could come in. A maid stepped into the room and gave Kagome some clothes to wear. "The Master awaits you in the dining room" she told her quickly and left as fast as she came.

She pulled the kimono on and regarded herself in the mirror. The kimono was beautiful. It was dark blue with silver lilies and a silver obi. Sighing she combed her hair and let it undone. She opened the door and followed the maid to the dining room. Slightly nervous she wachted the maid opening the door and walked inside the room. It was a huge room with white walls and black and golden furnishings. In the middle of the room was a big table. Some food had been placed on the table near where Touga sat. Bowing her head she greeted him and walked towards him. He motioned her to take a seat and said "Good morning. I hope you are hungry. Please eat we have some things to discuss." She looked up at him with a small smile and started eating hungrily.

Touga stared at her amused. 'Such a strange woman. She seems so free and careless and yet so frail.' He continued watching her while she filled her plate the second time and tried to eat it as fast as possible. After 15 minutes she was full. Leaning back she sighed satisfied and looked over to Sugimi. She blushed a little under his strong gaze. "Ahm, you wanted to talk to me Lord Touga?" – "Yes. I have some questions. First of all I wanted to know where you come from,why Naraku has confined you and at last why you are wandering around with my son." Kagome took a deep breath and turned her head towards the table not able to look at him anymore.

"Okay. I lived in a city that is called Tokyo. Near the bone eaters well in a shrine with my family. Three years ago I have been pulled into the well and landed 500 years back in the past. There I have met Inuyasha and learned about the shikon jewel that I have broken accidently. For the last three years me, Inuyasha and our friends tried to find the splinters of the jewel and tried to hunt Naraku down. (She tells him why and everything, I am to lazy). Then Naraku managed to complete the jewel and became a full demon. It was my fault because I haven't shot him with my arrow. But he threatened to kill them all so they got mad at me. Soon after that Kikyo joined our group. They began acting very strange since Kikyo arrived and then they told me to leave and never come again. So I did but when I arrived at the well it was destroyed. Naraku then abducted me but he never said a clear reason why." Kagomes voice was getting weaker with each sentence and at the end of her explanation she was crying silently. The thought of her friends and the angry looks they gave her or the fact that she wouldn't be able to see her family anymore made her feel alone. 'Why me?' she thought desperately.

The demon lord looked at the silent sobbing girl before him. Not knowing what he was doing he reached out and placed the crying and broken woman in his lap. She relaxed immediately when he began to hold her close and rub her back in slow soothing circles. 'I wish he would never stop' thought Kagome and looked up at the quietly purring dog demon. He looked down at her and smiled at her relaxed face. Slowly he bent his head down to hers. Gently their lips connected. Suddenly the door had been opened and a servant came running in.

The two separated and stood up. "Master you must come quickly your son, Sesshomaru - dono has arrived he is waiting in the library to speak with you." said the heavy breathing guard. Touga nodded and dismissed the servant and turned around to face Kagome. She blushed hard and wasn't able to look him into the eyes. He took her hand and kissed it before saying "I have to go my dear Kagome. You are free to do whatever you want in my home but do not go into the village without any protection. My people might not understand that a human is allowed to stay at the dog village." After his little speech he gracefully walked out of the room leaving a confused Kagome behind. 'He kissed me' was the only thing that came to her mind.

Still confused by his actions she walked towards her room not aware that a certain princess was following her. Inside she sat down on a pillow and tried to sort out her feelings. Suddenly the door to her room had been opened rather violently and a very pissed Kara stormed into the room. The black dog demon closed the door and looked at Kagome madly. Kagome rose to her feet but was pinned to the wall by her throat. "So you tried to steal my men you human bitch, but I wont allow that you will pay for this isolence!" the demon princess started to strangle Kagome. Suddenly a bright white light appeared from nowhere blinding the furious demon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Review please


	10. A single wing

Chapter 9 – A single wing

Thanks for all my patient readers

Sorry it took me too long to write this (and its short to)

XXXXXXXX

Touga walked quietly through the long corridors towards the library. 'My son, I wonder if you have grown stronger and wiser since the last time I saw you?' He stopped in front of the library and opened the sliding door. Smiling he walked into the room and looked at his oldest son. Sesshomaru stood near a window with his back turned to his father.

Slowly he turned around and looked at his father stoically. He sniffed the air and walked towards his father. "You are alive." Touga looked amazed at his sons face. He never saw so much emotion. He never thought that his oldest son would care for him that much "I am". Sesshomaru bowed low and looked back up after a few seconds. "We have to discuss some things" said the dog general and led his son to the sitting area.

"I have come to talk about Naraku!" – "That vile demon. He was the one who resurrected me. I will take great pleasure in slaying him." Touga was furious the hatred he felt for the demon was getting stronger and stronger, his eyes getting a red tint. Sesshomaru looked at his father a little bit concerned. Although his father often made some very dangerous things he always kept his cool but now he was uncommon angry. 'Naraku must have planned something. He wants to control my father but how?'

Touga closed his eyes and breathed in deeply a few times. "Let us change the subject. I wanted to talk with you why you haven't decided to rule the village?" – "Because I don't want to get everything presented on a silver plate! I am going to build my own kingdom with my hands!" The demon lord smiled gently at his sons antics. "You were always hard headed. Like your mother. But know this that I wont rule the whole western continet anymore" Sesshomaru looked up at his father with his usual stoic expression which made Sugimi burst out laughing. "And you got that too from her."

Growling the young lord slumped back in his chair gracefully and snorted at his fathers laughing fit. 'Just like in former times. Father will you ever grow up!'

XXXXX

Kagome gasped for air. The bright light surrounded the whole room. She was starting to feel an tingling sensation onto her back. Kara was growling dangerously at the human woman. "What kind of magic is this you bitch!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Suddenly a bright white wing appeared onto Kagomes back. The inu princess was forced through the wall with a shock wave which erupted from Kagomes body.

Servants ran towards the unconscious hime and looked scarred at the woman before them. The light had faded but the bright white wing not. Kagome dropped to her knees. Exhausted and confused she turned and looked into the mirror. She gasped at the huge white wing in the mirror. "What ..." Kagome was at a loss of words. Her whole body had become more delicate and her once brown blue eyes turned into a beautiful dark blue. Her now waste length black hair was into soft waves with a blue tints.

The strength was leaving her body quickly. Blood dripped down her back. Directly right of the wing the scar had started to bleed again. Confused and perplexed she looked up again at the servants. Dark spots were clouding her vision. The last thing she saw was Touga and Sesshomaru standing in front of her before she succumbed to the darkness.

XXXXX

The inu lords jumped up when they felt an unknown source of power in the palace. "Kagome" said the older Lord and ran towards her room. When the two arrived the were shocked at the mess they saw. The inu princess Kara that was here for a visit was lying on the floor seemingly unconscious. There was a big whole in the wall and servants ran around scarred.

Touga walked towards the figure that knelt on the floor. He recognized her immediately. Suddenly she fell forward onto the ground but before she could reach it he cought her and scooped her up in his arms. Carefully not to touch the wing to much he carried her out of the room. "What are you doing father?" asked the slightly annoyed demon. The whole mess was getting on his nerves. "We will talk later!" was the only answer he got. "Hn" with that he walked towards his wing of the palace to get some much needed rest.

Touga walked into his bedroom and lay the sleeping Kagome down onto the bed. "I have to admit that I never expected you to be and angel. From the beginning I knew that there was something that made you special. I am interested how this story will end." He called for a servant to fetch some water and a few herbs. After some minutes he began to work and cleaned her scar.

XXXXXX

A/N: So I hope you enjoy it. I personally think that Sesshomaru was very proud of his father but wouldn't ever admit it. Hope the next chapter is up much sooner. -

If you have any ideas let me hear them no matter if they have anything to do with this story or not.

Review pleaze!


	11. Jealousy and Insights

Chapter 10 – Jealousy and Insights

Thanks for your reviews

(Anon please tell me what you mean with "Mary Sue" I am a little lost)

XXXXXXXX

The wind howled through the dark night. Kirara had followed Kagomes trail for hours now. She was exhausted so that she had no choice but to transform in her smaller version. Snow fell down and made it more difficult for her to keep up her space. If she didnt find the priestess soon than her scent will disappear completely. Tiredly she stopped and sniffled around. She had lost Kagomes scent but there was another one. It was the scent of a dog. Since she followed the humans trail she noticed that it was mixed with the strong scent of a demons. Unsure what to do she darted into the direction where the demons scent led her hoping it would lead her to Kagome.

XXXXX

The little fox demon was growling dangerously (for a child) at the half demon who stood behind the bars. After Naraku had captured them they were brought into a dungeon of some sort. Kouga had been put silent rather violently and restrained with some chains so that he couln't move. Shippo had a gotten a leash and a collar so that he was able to move at least a little more.

"Now don't growl at me little kitty. Just because I have let the other two escape means that I will let that happen that again. So if you will excuse me I have a dog to catch and don't worry I will make sure that you are kept entertained." Knowing that they understood what his words meant they watched him disappear through the door with a murderous smile on his face.

The little fox shivered and sat down beside the silent wolf demon. He snuggled closer to his only source of comfort hoping that help would arrive soon. Kouga opened his eyes slowly and looked down at the little child. Sighing he closed them again hoping that this was just some kind of nightmare.

XXXXX

Kagome woke with a big headache not to mention her back. She was lying on her belly on an immensely huge bed. 'This is not a typical Japanese futon. This is a normal western style bed. Oh mygod' Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard some rustling behind her. "I see you have awakened. Slept well?" She turned around and looked straight into Tougas face. "Y..ea.h" she stuttered slowly wondering how he got so close. There noses were only a few inches apart when suddenly someone knocked at the door.

Growling angrily the demon Lord stood up "Come in". A soldier stepped in with a small white black cat in his hand. Its eyes were nearly closed and it was breathing heavily. "Master we have found this feline on the outside of our barrier and..." but he was cut short when a small voice spoke up "Master it is so good to see you again" said a certain little flee and started to suck the blood of his Master. Touga rolled his eyes and hit the flee so that Myouga sailed down onto his Masters hand.

Kagome watch the little conversation in front of her amused. Her eyes trailed over to the soldier with the cat in his hands. "Kirara" she yelled happily when she recognized the small feline. When the little fire cat heard the priestess yell she looked up meowed happily. She bit the soldier in the hand and jumped into Kagomes waiting arms. She laughed at the little cat in her arms and turned her attention to Touga and Myouga.

Meanwhile in Karas room. She was boiling with anger. After the little incident with the human bitch they have brought her into her room. No one told her what happened. The only thing she new was that she wasn't allowed to enter the west and north wing of the palace. 'Exactly where the accommodations of Touga-sama and Sesshomaru-sama are and I bet that the bitch is there too. I couldn't catch her stench anywhere near here.'

Growling to herself she went outside for a little walk. While she was walking into the garden she could hear two servants talk about her desired Lord and a tenshi. Now she was really furious but suddenly she got an idea. 'Yes this might work' she thought triumphantly and walked towards the bath house.

XXXXX

Inuyasha woke with a start breathing heavily. 'What the hell' he thought while looking around him. Kikyo was sitting in front of him completely naked. A dead look in her eyes. Noticing that not only she was stripped he literally jumped into his clothes. In his dream he remembered things he never would have done but now here he had the prove.

The dead priestess picked up her clothes and said silently "You know that I am probably pregnant with you child after last night. Do not forget that." She put on her clothes and walked towards the camp leaving an shocked half demon behind. She knew that the spell Naraku laid on the group had worn off.

XXXXXX

A/N: Sorry but I jumped a little bit and its a little smaller. The more reviews the sooner the update!

I also wanted to ask you if someone is writing a story with . If you please tell me. I really want to have something to read.

Jibril


	12. Trouble is on the way

Chapter 11 – Trouble is on the way

XXXXXXXX

"So you want to get a lesson from you old man don't you!" Touga was smirking at his son. When Sesshomaru was younger they often fought in the dojo for hours until one of them was to exhausted to fight. Sometimes Touga let his son win just to give him the opportunity to feel how it was to win a battle against one of the strongest youkai. This ritual continued until Touga met Inuyashas mother. Since that Sesshomaru acted more distant and cold than before.

"Want to get killed father. I am not that helpless pup that I was in the past!" Sesshomaru smirked. 'Smirking uh think you can scare your father!' thought the bigger taiyoukai and pulled a simple katana out of its sheath. Sesshomaru did the same thing with another training sword and began to encircle his father.

Suddenly he jumped at his father gracefully bringing his sword down on his fathers head. Touga blocked the blade with his own and threw Sesshomaru a few feet back before running towards him charging an attack at Sesshomaru. The younger youkai blocked the other blade just in time with his own, letting sparks fly around in the dojo. "You have grown stronger my son." – "You have no idea father." growled Sesshomaru and thrashed his father away from him ready for the next round.

XXXXX

Dark fog surrounded the castle where the creature Naraku resided. He stared out of a window while Kanna showed him things in her mirror. "Fine everything is going like it should although the former miko is giving me a little headache. I didn't expect her to change so soon this might become a problem.

You are dismissed Kanna and send Kagura to me." The white haired emotionless demon child stood up and walked out the door. The vile demon turned around and smiled at the wind sorceress. She kneeled down onto the floor and waited for her master to start. 'Damn ass what does he want now.You have no idea how much I despise you!' she thought angrily.

"My little pet I want you to visit the inu village and deliver a message to the leaders. I think you know who I mean. Tell them to met me in 3 days here if the miko values the life of the fox and the wolf." – "Is that all Master?" Kagura asked with a subordinate voice her face pointing towards the floor. "Yes that would be all my pet. It is time to get my price. And I bet he doesn't even know in what kind of trap he is walking into my little Inu." He started laughing manically and walked out of the room to entertain his guests.

XXXXX

The four remaining group members sat around a campfire glaring at each other. The spell Kikyo put on them was slowly wearing off but now they were extremely angry and agitated. "You will get easier when the spell has lost its power completely until then your emotional status will remain as it is." said the dead priestess in a monotone way. The hanyou glared daggers at her before growling at her.

He was a confused and didn't know what to do. First of all he kicked Kagome out of the group and would never be able to see her again because of the destruction from the well. Then Kikyo told him that she was pregnant but was that even possible. She was made out off leaves and mud. How could such a thing get pregnant but then she still had her holy powers so maybe it was truly possible? Who knows. As if reading his thoughts Kikyo answered him "I don't know how this was possible or if it is truly alive. The only thing I know is that something is growing inside of me." Before he could say anything Sango spoke up angrily.

"How could you sleep with the dead thing there. She just wants to drag you into hell with her. Oh we should have never let Kagome go. But then she betrayed us. UGh what am I thinking. I can't think straight anymore." Sango was shaking her head angrily while Miroku tried to put her in his arms. By this time she was sobbing uncontrollable.

"What is wrong with her!" screamed the monk hysterically. "Just the ripple effect of the spell as I told you. In a few hours you will feel normal." Sighing at their strenuous behavior Kikyo settled down and tried to sleep stroking her stomach. Inuyasha looked at her and for the first time he could see an emotion in those dead eyes. Longing. Turning his head towards the fire he growled loudly and snorted. The whole situation was shit. He wondered how he could get out of this mess but actually he knew the solution already.

XXXXX

Kagome walked through the corridors towards the dojo with Kirara in her hands. The wing had disappeared again after she awoke. She wanted to ask Touga a few questions. He left her a little to soon the day before and she had so many questions. He seemed to know more about angels than she did. A servant told her that the Inu no Taisho was in the dojo with the young master training.

'I wonder who is the stronger one. Sesshomaru and Touga fighting this will be a great sight' she mused in her mind. "Finally" she said out aloud when she found the door to the training area. A guard opened the door obediently. She took a few steps inside and her eyes got big at the beautiful sight before her. There 15 meters stood 2 half naked taiyoukai panting for air.(no shirts)

XXXXXX

A/N: Thanks for all reviews. I am really sorry for not updating yesterday and for the short update but I have a few problems at work and school so please understand. Please keep on reviewing.

I personally want to mention that I don't think this is an odd pairing. Ok it is odd but a Sess/Kag pairing is also a little crazy if you consider everything so I think its good and it is something new. I will try to update as soon as I can.

Ja ne

Jibril


	13. Poison

Chapter 12 – Poison 

xxxxx

Servants strolled through the house busily. The sun was settling down and dinner was about to be served. The food was prepared for each guest individually. After a few minutes the table had been set. Plates with food have been placed on the table and the teacups filled with green tea. In the end the table was full with food, drinks and wonderful decorations.

The servants strolled outside the dining room and ran to fetch the Masters and the various guests to tell them that dinner was served. When the last servant left the room a cloaked figure stepped out behind a screen. The person snickered evil and creeped over to Kagomes seat.

"You irritating one winged moster. Trying to steel something I worked so hard for. I will make sure to grant you your death." mumbled a certain silver haired demoness laughing silently while strewing some poison into Kagomes teacup. "Not even the great Touga will be able to smell this poison. You will be dead before you know it!"

Hearing someone coming closer towards the dining room she quickly vanished through a window on the south. A servant opened the door and lead Touga, his son and Kagome towards their places. A few other guests and Kara entered the room and took their places. While Touga sat on the end of the table Sesshomaru sat on his right and Kagome on his left.

After a few words from the Inu no Taisho everyone began to eat. Altough the two demons beside the one winged angel just drank a cup of tea and chatted silently. Kagome couldn't help but smile at the two inus. Still remembering the incident an hour ago where she surprised Sesshomaru and his father half naked and sweating she just smiled not getting the picture out of her head.

'They might be bloodthirsty demons but still they look good as hell. Ahh what am I thinking.' blushing furiously at her own thoughts she took a few sips from the tea and nearly spit everything into Sesshomarus face after hearing what Touga said to her. "Did you like what you saw earlier Kagome? Surely you have never seen my oldest half naked fighting with his brother. Have you?" He flashed her a toothy grin, showing his fangs.

Sesshomaru just whipped the tea from his face and growled a little bit. 'Father you and your stupid woman' he was getting a little angry. Kagome turned even redder and stared at her plate noticing the low growl from the young demon lord who sat in front of her. Trying not to do anything more stupid she just stuffed some food into her mouth and chewed slowly. Seeing the look on Kagomes and Sesshomarus face Touga nearly burst out laughing and ate some meat enjoying its taste.

Somewhere on the other side of a small snicker could be heard. Kara was silently drinking her tea smiling as she did so. 'I am so sorry my little Kagome but you will have to leave us in the morning' her own thoughts made her so incredibly happy that she nearly impaling the person next to her with a chopstick.

Two hours later everyone bowed out and went towards their chambers. Touga led Kagome towards her chamber slowly. Fortunately he had placed her in the room beside him not wanting to have her to far away. When they reached her door he bent down slowly for a kiss giving her a sweet peck on the lips. He knew that courting a human needed time. Inuyashas mother thought him that. Although Kagome was no human anymore her feelings where still the same. He didn't want to rush it and make her turn away in the end.

Kagome blushed lightly and wished him a good night before disappearing into her room. Touga smiled at the door and walked towards the library talking to himself. "Soon you will be mine."

Kagome sighed heavily as she sat down onto the bed. Kirara immediately jumped into her lap meowing happily. "Oh Kirara could you tell me what to do. I think I am falling for him. Or have I already?." The cat just looked at her funny before settling in the tenshis lap purring softly. Laying down with a sick feeling in her stomach she let sleep claim her.

xxxxx

The windemon flew threw the sky. It was already pitch black outside. 'The village must lie ahead' she thought and began to fly faster. After a few minutes she finally reached the outskirts of the dog village. She jumped from her feather and walked forward but suddenly was thrown back by a strong shield.

"What the hell!" screamed the demoness but she was silenced immediately when several very strong guards came and arrested her. After a few fruitless attempts to escape she told them to bring her to the leader of the village she had important news for him.

xxxxxx

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She tried to sit up and failed badly. The whole room was spinning and she was feeling extremely sick. Her whole body hurt. She felt like she was on fire. Weakly she called for the little fire cat "Kirara.. co..uld ..go ...to .." before she could finish the sentence she went unconscious again. Noticing that something was terribly wrong Kirara licked her friends hand and raced out of the room.

Kowing exactly who she needed to find she found Tougas scent in the library. Racing inside she saw him sitting on a chair writing something. No wasting any time she jumped onto the table unfortunately she landed in a ink pot spraying black ink all over her and the dog demon. Growling at the little cat he jumped up ready to grab and kill her.

Feeling his anger she jumped off the table and raced towards Kagomes room as fast as possible with a growling inu demon on her heels.  
xxxxxx

A/N: Sorry if its a little short but I am really bad at writing longer chapters. So if you have any tips!

Ja ne Jibril


	14. Instincts taking over

thanks for your reviews here is the next part

Chapter 13 – Instincts taking over

xxxxx

The moon shone brightly while the wind wound itself through the narrow streets of the dog village. An angry dog demoness stomped around her room swearing silently because of her stupidity. 'Curse me. I should have spent more poison to get rid of the bitch. I am dead if she survives. She knows that I hate her. I can already feel his claws ripping the flesh of my bones. I have to make sure that she won't survive the night.' Kara gave a short laugh before settling down on her futon.

Her brain was busy planning a new scheme to get the tenshi out of her way. She rolled around the bed a few times until she had the perfect plan. Jumping up she grinned maliciously. The princess stretched slowly before wrapping herself into a hooded cloak and crept out of her room. 'My prey awaits me. Can't let it wait. Get ready little lamb I am coming to get you!'

A pair of eyes followed her movements curiously. The demon didn't notice that someone was watching her while she was creeping through the hallways already sure that by the morning she would have a new place to call home. The watcher followed her silently holding back not to giggle loudly. Liking the new game she found she crept after the demoness and hid whenever the Lady would turn around to check for guards.

xxxxx

The last hours had been a big ordeal for the demon Lord. After he had followed the cat demon, ready to rip it in parts it led him to Kagomes room. He was shocked when he entered and saw the critical state the tenshi was in. Her breathing was heavy and cold sweat dripped down her pale face. Yelling for the healer to get his ass down into her room he walked next to Kagomes head and leaned closer. He sniffed at her breath and noticed a faint smell of something he couldn't identify lingering in her breath.

A few minutes later the healer stormed into the room followed by two helpers. Together they scanned the unconscious girl and came to the conclusion that someone must have poisoned her. It was an ancient poison that only few people could produce and smell. The healer and his helpers worked till nightfall to save Kagomes live. But she was strong and would survive said the healer before leaving the Lord alone in the room with the sleeping girl.

Touga came closer to the girl and stroked her silky hair. 'You have a great tendency on getting yourself into trouble!' Sighing heavily he headed for the door. Two guards were posed before the door and instructed to let no one unless him into her room. He stopped in his tracks when suddenly a guard ran towards him yelling "Master, please you must come. We have captured a woman who claims that a demon called Naraku has sent her. She said she has an important message to deliver." Snorting angrily at the mere mention of the half demons name he ordered the guard to take him to Kagura. Five minutes later they arrived before the prison cell looking down at the woman which has stretched herself on the ground comfortably.

'This smell. She stinks after the vile creature.' Touga didn't even notice that someone was talking to him. The only thing he registered was the stench from the wench in front of him. His inner demon was raging against its restraints and it looked like it was winning. His eyes flashed from gold to red and his strength increased immensely. He tried to stop the feeling to rip everything in his reach into shreds.

He never had lost control like this. Sweat dripped down his face while his fangs grew larger as sign of his transformation. And then he snapped. He jumped upwards and tore threw the wall. Outside the palace he transformed into his demon form. Howling towards the moon he tore through the barrier that protected the village and set off into Narakus direction. 'KILL … MUST … BLOOD!'

xxxxx

"Kukuku, my little pooch, have you decided to come back to your Master." Naraku could feel the power of the demon Lord miles away as he walked through the corridors of his mansion. Not long and then he could finally collect his grand price. "My puppy come, come and I will teach you a lesson you 'll never forget!" laughing manically he walked outside his mansion ready to greet his new pet.

xxxxxx

A/N: Short I know but I am updating as soon as possible. Happy holidays! Review plz

Ja ne

Jibril


	15. Narakus death

Chapter 14 – Narakus death

xxxxx

Thundering clouds darkened the evening sky. Waves crashed against the rocks nearby the castle of Naraku. All kinds of creatures tried to get away, knowing that something bad was about to happen tonight. Another reason was the terrible stench of Naraku which he used to entice the dog demon lord. But the smell also attracted Inuyasha and his group who searched for his castle for almost two weeks.

"Agh this wrecked smell kills me!" yelled Inuyasha and tried to keep his nose shut.

"I can sense Naraku, he is near." came the monotone reply from Kikyo. The group listened closely to the dead priestess information. They walked a little further until they reached the outskirts of the thick forest.

"Oh my goodness this is his castle. Finally we are able to defeat him." Sango smiled vicious at the others. The past events had changed them all. The drugs which where given to them by Kikyo lost their effect. Now they new what they had done by forcing Kagome back into her time and with the destruction of the well they never be able to see her again. And if that wouldn't be enough they also lost Shippo and Kirara.

The only thing that stuck them together was the aim to kill Naraku and safe what little peace they had left. Suddenly a enormous youkai energy came nearer.

"Can you sense that!" yelled Miroku. Everybody stopped as they felt something closer at a very fast rate.

Growling thundered through the sky while the ground started shaking heavily.

"He comes and he is very angry. Maybe he will succeed." stated the dead priestess calmly with a smile on her face and another hand caressing her stomach.

"What the hell are you talking about!" yelled Inuyasha but he got cut off when suddenly an enormous white dog jumped over their heads towards Narakus castle.

The half-demon stared in awe at the enormous white dog. He felt like he knew him somehow.

"This Inuyasha is your father. The great dog demon lord Touga who once ruled the west and got killed by a mortal wound has been awakened again." Everybody looked at her rather shocked by the information she gave them. Not waiting for their questions she continued her story.

"It was Naraku who awakened your father. He used some kind of spell which allowed him to resurrect someone so strong. He wants to control him through the spell but it seems that your father is far too strong for the spell to be controlled by Naraku."

"What do you mean with too strong. What do you want to say!" asked the monk curiously.

"If we are lucky then Inuyashas father will kill Naraku but there is a slight problem." came the bored reply from Kikyo.

"And what would that be?" Inuyasha was shocked that his father was alive but there were some questions he had to ask.

"Depends on him and how the spell has influenced Touga. Normally the spell can control everyone but your father is extremely strong so maybe he will be the same as usual when Naraku has been killed or he will get very dangerous and attack every living thing! If that happens we have to kill him but then we have the problem that no one of us is strong enough to do that."

"Enough already. Naraku is my victim and I will kill him so lets go and get our revenge!" Inuyasha didn't wait for the others and started running towards the castle. His heart was filled with too many emotions he didn't want to feel. The only thing that kept him sane at the moment was the thought to be able to kill Naraku for good.

xxxxx

'Damn you father normally you wouldn't let yourself be controlled by a simple spell. And as a matter of fact: Naraku is my prey! 'After Sesshomarus father had transformed and left the mansion he stayed and questioned Kagura. Too be exact he didn't ask anything but she told him everything she knew hoping that someone would kill the vile creature and she would be able to be free like the wind.

It didn't took Sesshomaru long to reach Narakus castle. He sensed his unfortunate brother and his pitiful human friends. But the most disturbing thing was the transformed figure of his father who was standing in front of Narakus huge mansion growling furiously. 'It is time to kill you Naraku.' the demon prince raced towards the castle already knowing that who was going to win the match.

xxxxx

Naraku was smiling and looked up at the big white dog in front of his home. Kouga and Shippo stood behind him, badly beaten up and swaying slightly.

"Finally you have come home my pet. I think I have waited long enough for you to return. Now may slave come I have already prepared a meal for you." with that he grabbed Shippo and the half conscious wolf demon and threw them before the dog demon.

Shippo was shaking in fear and pain instead of Kouga who looked like he might pass out any minute. Touga jumped over the wall and landed in front of his living meal. He sniffled and growled vicious. Suddenly Sesshomaru appeared behind his father on a wall clearly investigating the whole situation. He didn't do anything but told his father "I will let you have this prey!"

A few seconds later Inuyasha and his group jumped over the walls in a safe distance. The former shard hunting group looked shocked as they saw Shippo and Kouga in front of the vicious transformed demon obviously badly beaten.

"Ah I see both sons have come to get killed by their own father." sneered Naraku loudly.

"Ha fuck off asshole I am here to ki.." he was cut off when suddenly an enormous force threw him into a nearby wall. "What the hell! Sesshomaru what do you want now!" yelled the furious half demon and growled angrily at his older half brother. Sesshomaru just sheeted his sword and turned his attention towards his father and Naraku.

"Oh my, if that isn't a happy family reunion. Haha. Prepare to die now. Go my pet kill these impertinent fools."

The white inu growled loudly and took one of his pranks to kick Shippo and Kouga out of his way. Miroku and Sango ran towards the two and tried to take them somewhere safer.

Naraku looked a little confused at the action but ignored it immediately. Instead he ordered the demon lord to kill his sons and their followers but the demon made no move.

He just stared at the creature before him. A rage was building in his body that his fogged mind couldn't understand. His inner beast was now fully taking over. He tried hard to get it back in its cage but something was hampering him.

Then Touga snapped and he went for his pray. Leaping forward he caught Naraku with surprise. He didn't even gave Naraku time to defend himself. The demon lord continued to tear the beast's body up. The cruel attack went on for a few minutes. Even Sesshomaru looked a little shocked at his father.

The last thing of Naraku was " NOOOOOOOOOOO" before he was shredded completely. Blood was everywhere and a few pieces of Naraku lay around the mansion. It was completely silent. No one dared to speak one word. Silently the wind swept through the mansion grounds.

Suddenly Touga let out a primal scream and leapt into the air.

'As I have feared now we have a bigger problem than before.' thought Kikyo as she looked after the demon lord.

xxxxx

Kara crept through the halls silently. She was so exited. 'I am coming for you bitch. No one steels my man!' The inu princess was still unaware that someone was following her. The only thing that kept her mind occupied was the fact that she was going to kill Kagome tonight.

Slowly she peered around the corner and investigated the two guards. 'Only two guards. I can kill them with ease.' she thought triumphantly and walked towards the two protectors.

She stopped in front of the room and smiled at them vicious.

"What do you want you are not allowed to be here Princess Kara!" – "Oh is that so but I just wanted to visit the little bitch!" before the two guards could react she attacked and killed the silently. Opening the door she threw them in and closed it behind her. She looked over at the angel who slept silently on the bed. A cruel smirk twisted her beautiful face.

xxxxx

Rin nearly lost the track of the beautiful lady because she bumped into Jaken.

"What are you doing up at this hour. Master Sesshomaru will be mad at me again. Come on girl you have to sleep!" the green toad was about turn around when Rin suddenly grabbed his collar and dragged him after her.

"What..!" but the toad was cut off when Rin showed him the demoness who was busily creeping through the corridors. To him it was obviously that she had something planned. Together with Rin he followed her until they reached the tenchis room. Before he could blink twice she had killed the guards and crept into the room.

"Rin go and tell the guards that the angel needs help immediately. Go Hurry!" Jaken yelled knowing how fond his Masters father was off the angel.

"Yes Master Jaken." the little girl ran off quickly towards the guard quarters.

When she was out of sight Jaken sighed heavily and ran towards the room where Kara had disappeared. Prepared to fight he opened the door and was overwhelmed at the sight before him.

xxxxxx

A/N: Hy everybody I hope you had a good start in the New Year. Sorry it took me so long but I had a lot of work to do. I hope you like the way the story goes and look this one is much longer. So keep on reviewing. I will try to update as soon as I can.

Ja ne

Jibril


	16. Out of Control

Chapter 15 – Out of Control

A/N: Thank you for reading this story I hope you still like it and thanks for your reviews. I am so sorry for the late update but I had too much on my mind. School and work keep me very busy and I also had to help digging the snow from our house. Believe me that isn't as funny as it sounds. Well enough said here goes chapter 15. (I am going to make the chapters shorter but I will try to update more often.)

Enjoy!

xxxxx

The light off the full moon illuminated the beautiful decorated room where Kagome lay still sleeping. A lone figure was hunched over her fragile body holding a small tanto sword in her hand ready to strike and end the tenchi's life. Kara smiled at her sleeping victim. Finally she would get rid of the unnerving useless bitch.

Pulling her hand up she was ready to strike out but a heavy hit on the head made her miss the heart and sliced through Kagome's hand instead. Growling furiously she jumped around ready to kill the intruder. Her frown turned into a smile when she saw the small green toad glaring at her. "Now what do we have here. Sesshomaru's small pet that would follow him through hell.

"You are not allowed in here. When the Inu no Taisho finds out what you have done he will kill you!" Jaken knew exactly that he had no chance against a full grown dog demon but he could buy some time until the soldiers arrived. "Well I will have to make sure then that no one is going to find out what happened to that stinking bitch!"

Charging her fist at him she threw the green toad into a wall. "A little warming up wont hurt I guess!" smiling she walked towards the small demon and started punching and kicking him until he was barely breathing. "Huh, how boring but I didn't come for fun. I want to end this quickly once and for all!" slowly she turned around and walked back towards the bed a cruel smirk adorning her face.

xxxxx

Something was wrong. Her mind screamed at her to wake up but she didn't want to return to the cold world of consciousness. Suddenly she heard someone screaming and something sharp impaled her left arm. She slipped into unconsciousness when the pain became too intense. Shocked she stared into the inu princess face.

"What do you want here? Stay away from me!" asked the startled Kagome. Kara growled angrily her eyes blood red. She ripped the knife from Kagome's arm and went for the kill but a fist connected with her face and threw her into the nearest wall. Stumbling a little before she straightened herself in a standing position Kara noticed that she was already surrounded by several guards.

"You are to come with us." said one of the armed guards and roughly pulled her towards him where he and another cuffed her hands. The princess didn't even tried to pull away fully knowing that she couldn't kill all of Touga's elite soldiers. Giving Kagome one last final glare she followed the guards out of the room. Immediately maids stormed into the room and cleansed all traces from the previous fight.

Kagome was perplexed. Her tired mind tried to comprehend what just happened. First she was feeling sick and the inu princess tried to kill her. 'What the hell is going on?' She jerked out of her daydream when suddenly someone cleaned her arm and bandaged it. After finishing her hand they checked her over before they picked up an unconscious Jaken and carried him out of the room.

Soon also the maids left the room and Yuu a loyal servant of the Inu no Taisho entered Kagome's room. He looked at her strangely and started speaking. "Please you must come with me. We need your assistance. A huge threat is nearing the villages bonds and we might need you to win this fight!" His sad expression shocked her. What did he mean? Was Naraku coming and where was Touga! Nodding silently she watched as he left. Standing up she searched for some clothes and soon followed Yuu outside.

xxxxx

Blood had been splattered everywhere. The whole village had been destroyed brutally. Corpses from the villagers were scattered in the ruins of the once big human village. The dog demons white teeth shone in the moonlight while he opened his big mouth and let out an earth shaking roar. The beast jumped up from his sitting position and darted into the forest. A strange smell had invaded his nose. Whatever it was he had to kill it!

The beast made its way toward the dog demon village in an enormous speed. He had to cross a few villages but they got destroyed Touga sighed deeply in his mind as he watched the scenery through his demon form eyes. He wanted to break through the thick mind of his inner demon but he couldn't force through. Every time he tried to take control his beast shoved him back into the black abyss were he had held it prisoner for so many years. He remembered as his demon form destroyed at least four villages. It had slain every human or demon that crossed its path, defending his territory.

He knew where his demon beast was heading. She was calling him towards her. Maybe she would be able to cage his beast even if that meant that he had to die.

xxxxxx

A/N: Well what do you think! Is Touga going to survive and where are his sons? Review please.

Till next time

Jibril


	17. Decisions

Chapter 16 – Decisions

"blah" – talking

'blah' – thinking

Inuyasha could barley match the speed of his brother while they chased after their father. They had followed him for exactly 3 days and 2 nights but they still weren't able to stop him. The creatures of the night fled as they felt the huge white inu coming closer, killing everything that crossed its way. Despised by his own father Inuyasha followed him desperately to stop the massive white haired dog.

Sesshomaru grunted as he realized where his father was heading to. 'I will lift this curse even if it means killing you' he glanced at his half mutt brother disgusted by the mere closeness he had to share with his brother while running beside him. Inuyasha noticed his brothers glare and snorted angrily "What are you looking at fucker!"

Ignoring the infuriating insult, of his younger sibling the one handed demon growled angrily and charged after his father leaving Inuyasha behind him. "Hey, where do you think you are going? I am going to stop argh listen to me you damn arrogant ass hole!" he yelled while trying to catch up with his brother.

Sniffling Sesshomaru followed the scent of his father noticing that he had slowed down eventually. 'The village is near. Will you really destroy everything which you swore to protect?' he thought quietly to himself. Suddenly an enormous roar clanged through the forest making Sesshomaru and his brother stop dead in their tracks. Shaking his head the older once more started running knowing their fathers village was near.

A thunderous roar echoed through the night startling Kagome out of her thoughts while bandaging the cut on her hand. She was lucky that Kara hadn't been able to inflict more damage on her. She had to smile when she remembered how Jaken reacted when she received the news that he had practically saved her life. 'Next time I shouldn't squeeze him so hard! Ah hopefully there is no next time. He is so slimy!'

"What was that?" yelled the small girl in a yellow kimono. Quickly jumping up and running towards her Masters green skinned retainer who wore a shocked expression. "Its Touga isn't it?" Kagome stated shocked. 'Yuu said that something had happened to him didn't he?' "You two stay here it's far too dangerous to go outside!" yelled Kagome while jumping towards the sliding door and ran out of the room.

"Where is the Lady going Master Jaken?" asked the small girl who cowered beside the green toad. The thunder roared outside and the wind blew violently through the trees. Jaken stared disbelieving after the former miko "That's none of your concern! We have to stay here until Sesshomaru-sama comes back!" Rin smiled at the mention of her dear Master and snuggled beside Jaken trying to sleep while the thunder blustered outside.

Kagome meanwhile ran through the corridors horrified by the enormous youkai aura outside the village. 'Is it really you? What could have happened to drive you so crazy?'

Stumbling over her own feet 'shit' she crumbled to the floor, cursing the stupid kimono that the maids had nearly forced her to wear. Although it was beautiful with its silver flowers embedded on black silk but now it was impractical.

Back on her feet Kagome exited the gates of the palace and nearly fainted because of the horrifying sight before here. Demons – young and old, woman and children – ran trying to flee before the huge white beast that tried to break through the barrier that protected the village succeeded in destroying it. The villagers were shocked that the Inutaisho was trying to attack his own home. Fortunately the barrier he had created was strong enough even for his demon form.

"He is out of control. I have to stop him before he is able to break through the barrier!" muttered the angel quietly to herself and started running. 'I have to be quick, he is nearly through!' Some demons looked after her determining what she wanted to achieve. Was she suicidally or something?

She didn't care anymore if she lived or died. The only thing that mattered now was if she could fight on her own to help the people around her. 'I know this is probably stupid and that I have no chance against him but I have to do something!' Reaching the outskirts of the village she looked into the reed furious eyes Touga scared to death but determined to change something.

A/N: I am very sorry for the late update but I had a few personal problems and some exams so please don't be angry. Next update will be soon!


	18. Fight

Chapter 17 – Fight

A/N: Sorry to keep you waiting. I will finish as soon as possible.

"blah" – talking

'blah' – thinking

The huge white beast stood calmly in front of the village listening to the horrified screams of the scared villagers. A loud roar tore itself from its throat. They white silver coat of the dog beast was partially covered with dried blood. Touga himself wasn't aware of the terrible deeds his demon side had done. He had lost all control of himself and floated now in the back of his own mind.

Slowly the white dog trotted a few steps forward but immediately stopped when a familiar scent reached his nose. Growling it jumped into the air and sent the youngest son hurtling into a tree and was rewarded with a loud crash. Meanwhile Sesshomaru also pulled out his sword Toukijin and started a vicious attack at his uncontrollable father.

Inuyasha growled as he pulled himself up. He wouldn't have thought that his father was so strong. Grabbing his sword that was lost during the fall he slowly walked towards the huge beast and stared at him angrily. Screaming he charged at his father "Think you can beat me huh. Finally you manage to show up and then you wanna kill me ass hole. I will show you how much I have missed you!"

Pulling the Tessaiga above his head he wanted to start a wind scar but suddenly the sword puffed back into its normal state in which it wasn't even able to cut a piece of wood. Perplexed the half demon stated nervously "What the fuck?" Obviously the sword didn't want to fight against its creator. Throwing the worthless blade aside Inuyasha gave an angry growl and followed his brother's lead and attacked the white dog demon.

The beast nearly chuckled as it sliced its claws at the one handed demon nearly ripping him apart. Sesshomaru growled furiously and quickly jumped to his feet after he collided with a rock. Blood dripped down onto the ground from a slash wound on his right leg. A smile graced his lips as he continued to attack his father. The beast growled exited as he lashed out with his deadly claws and kept on fighting with its sons. Soon all three were spilled with blood. Rain has started to fall heavily on the three weary creatures.

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had sustained serious wounds but their father also didn't go unscathed. A large gash could be seen on the beasts left side. It reached from its neck and stopped just below his lower belly. The younger brother also had managed to gain some hits but they were minor compared to the wound that the older brother had inflicted upon his father.

In the mean time Kagome was racing towards the fighting demons as fast her kimono allowed it. She was breathing heavily and her wet hair clung to her exhausted body. After five minutes she finally reached the battlefield. She was shocked at the state before her. Touga was bleeding heavily as was Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. It appeared that Sesshomarus armor had shattered and a deep slash wound covered his upper torso and his right leg. Inuyasha had fared no better. A puncture wound covered his left stomach apparently where a claw from Touga had pierced him.

She was brought from her terrible reverie when Sesshomaru appeared in front of her. His hand clutched the wound on his stomach as he started to talk "Use your power to bring his mind back we will divert him in the mean time!" His cold words made her shake with fear but she understood what he meant. Only with their combined power they would be able to lift the dark curse Naraku had left.

Folding her arms in deep concentration, Kagome formed a small ball of light in her hands. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha tried to keep their father from attacking the small angel in their midst. Obliviously the beast comprehended what the three wanted to achieve. This time it fought more fiercely than before although the flesh wound had weakened him considerably. It didn't take too long until Kagome managed to summon her wing and unfold her true power. The small orb didn't grew bigger but its light intensified.

Sesshomaru jumped out of the way as he felt that the former miko was ready to attack. The black haired woman opened her eyes and shot the ball of light at the white beast before her. Inuyasha didn't comprehend what was going on and had no time to get himself to safety. The power of the orb hurled him into a line of trees. A brilliant light erupted the area. As soon as it appeared it faded again.

Kagome panted still exhausted form the poison but what she saw made her gasp. Touga had reverted to his normal state and was now lying on the ground bleeding heavily but also Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had given in to the darkness. A small yell tore itself from her throat for help. She could see someone running closer but she had no time to investigate as the sweet darkness also claimed her exhausted body.

When he awoke again the only thing he remembered was a hazy fog. The darkness had finally lifted and he was free again. Trying to move he heard someone shuffle towards him. Blinking his big golden eyes he acclimated them to the half lighted room and stared into the eyes of a green frog. 'My son's servant isn't it?' The toad quickly bowed before speaking up. "Finally you have awakened my lord. Everybody had been frightened to never see you again."

The demon lord looked confused and tried to speak but only managed a small croak.

What happened to his sons? He could smell the faint trace of their blood on his claws.

A/N: Late I know but school is my first priority right now. I hope you like it. I am still a little unsure how to end the story but I will update as soon as possible


End file.
